


Together

by JojoBat



Series: Together-series-works [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bruce Wayne is a mess, Bruce Wayne-centric, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoBat/pseuds/JojoBat
Summary: After Two-face threated to kill Jim's family he became the very thing he ought to destroy.Years later he arrives at Wayne Manor, in the middle of a snowstorm, when Bruce lets him in their relationship changes forever (again).Maybe there is still hope for Harvey, maybe there is still hope for Gotham.(I have no idea how to write a summary)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent & Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Together-series-works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Third Degree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967652) by [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter). 



> -So the timeline is mostly Nolan-verse the difference is that at the end of the Dark  
> Knight Harvey didn't die but escaped and disappear for about five months. Because  
> neither Jim nor Bruce have known whether he is dead or not and they officially buried  
> him and Batman took the blame for the deaths, when Harvey/Two-face resurfaced  
> he became the mob boss we know (mostly like in the Arkham-verse), there was a  
> long debate about whether the criminals he prosecuted will be free or not. In the end  
> most of them stayed in jail (I'll maybe add a prologue chapter about this), Batman is  
> mostly without murder charges.  
> -Age:  
> Bruce: 25  
> Harvey:29  
> Jim: 38  
> -This work is heavily inspired by 'The Third Degree' by audreycritter  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967652) and mildly by 'More than Watchmen'  
> by YLJedi (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10238871/1/More-than-Watchmen) (Later  
> chapters are more inspired, probably). If the authors don't like that I posted this fic please tell me I'll take it down then.  
> (Btw, If you like Bruce & Harvey or Bruce & Harvey & Jim I recommend to read those, their are really good)  
> -Bruce will often say 'Harvey/Two-face', he does that when he doesn't know whether  
> it's Harvey, Two-face or both of them. (This is also why he will often refer to them as  
> 'them')  
> -Mild- actually heavy spoilers for the first Pokemon film  
> -Okay long text let's get started

The snowstorm hasn't subsided when Bruce looks out of the window. It was 1 am and he just came home from patrol. Alfred had made him stop early, because of an injury on his thigh a thug managed to hit him with his knife, between the Kevlar, while he was distracted by other thugs.  
There was no way that Alfred would let him go out again and he was too tired to argue with him, so he tried to sleep but insomnia always strikes when you do not need it, this, and an empty sleeping pill bottle in his medicine cabinet, is why Bruce heads down to the cave again to get his sleeping pills.  
Just when Bruce moved to take the pills, he saw someone on the security camera. About 6' 0" feet tall (1.8 m), brown, expensive coat and brown hat, from the camera angle it was impossible to get an ID. It isn't so unusual that people are in front of the gates of Wayne Manor; reporter, fans, sometimes even politicians to win a powerful ally. What made him pause was that out there was a snowstorm out there and there was no car near the person. Maybe a car crash? But the person hadn't rung the bell to asked for help. Intimated by the house? The coat looks rather expensive.  
Bruce moved to activate the intercom, but then the person looked back and forth as if they were unsure whether they should stay or not. He doesn't see much of their face but what he saw was scarred and reddish. Two-face/Harvey Dent escaped from Arkham Asylum three weeks ago wasn't seen since then. What was he doing here? What was Two-face/Harvey Dent doing in front of Wayne Manor. At 1 am. In a snowstorm.  
A dozen scenarios came to his mind; blackmail, kidnapping, they found out his identity, ... but one thing doesn't make sense. They didn't ring the bell. With many criminals, he could say that they got cold-feet but with them, the coin decides. Scarred or unscarred side, execute the idea or not. They looked cold.  
Bruce didn't think. Or he would have realized how stupid this idea was. He would have called the police told them that Two-face is in front of Wayne Manor and go to sleep or not sleep because Two-face was there. Maybe he would come to the conclusion that Batman could deal with them, Alfred wouldn't be too mad, hopefully. But he didn't think. Put on a coat and winter boots and ran the thirty foot (~100 m) over to the front gate and opened it. They wear solid winter boots, no visible indication of weapons, no dialed/different-sized pupils, stands slightly slouched exhaustion is more likely than that they are wounded or drugged. They flinched at the sudden, unexpected movement.  
"Sorry", Bruce said on reflex.  
"Holy sh-, What? How?", he couldn't blame them for not expecting him, he hadn't expected anyone to come either.  
"I saw you on the security camera...", Bruce trailed off, he did know where he wants this conversation to go.  
"And?", Their voice was gruffer than usual. Maybe a cold?  
"And?", Bruce really truthfully doesn't know what they meant which was a rarity.  
"Why couldn't you just let the cops arrive and not come out to rub it under our nose?", Two-face sounded weary.  
"I didn't...call the police.", He clarifies. Voice far more unsure than he would have liked it to be. On the other hand, he wasn't Batman right now but Bruce Wayne or Brucie? He didn't think so he couldn't really prepare.  
"You didn't-", They stare at him. Then let out a humorless laugh.  
"You're an idiot.", Harvey adds. He thinks at least that it was Harvey.  
When they still worked together to save Gotham Harvey often called him an idiot, too. Not always because he tried to act like one, often Harvey just thought he was naive. Ironic considering that Bruce triple checked every deal he made and makes and that Harvey...  
"It's cold", Bruce's genius discovered while looking at the snow.  
"It's a freaking blizzard! Of course, you didn't know that, because you have a freaking mansion with a freaking butler and freaking everything", He doesn't know if Two-face or Harvey is balefully talking. Either way, they looked like they would want to snap his neck.  
"Would you like to come in?", Think Bruce, think it's the only thing you're good for anyway, think for once this evening; Two-face is a wanted criminal helping him is illegal, you haven't searched him for weapons or checked if there is absolutely no evidence lying around that you are Batman or Alfred his motive to come is still unknown.  
"You're even stupider than I thought", they grumbled but still started heading towards the manor.  
Bruce should be angry at his stupidity, that now it's harder to tell him to go or that he puts his identity at risk or that Alfred is going to be furious. Despite that, he was mostly relieved that Harvey/Two-face wouldn't freeze to death out here. Well, he probably wouldn't die, it's even unlikely that he will lose toes or fingers, most likely mild hypothermia...But they aren't committing crimes right now and...Even mild hypothermia can...when they're in the manor they won't be able to commit... he just can't leave them out here.  
Thus Bruce sighed quietly and follows them, opens the door, and leads them to the living room. They put their coat on his coat-stand. Under their coat they wear a black and white pullover, still, no visible proof of weapons, from where does he get those clothes anyway? He probably should look if any tailors are being blackmailed or 'disappeared'.  
Harvey/Two-face claim the couch and their gaze wanders through the room. When they were still a team they often met here, Harvey, Jim, and he. A district attorney, a cop, and a businessman/ playboy trying to help Gotham. It sounds ridiculous but they probably would have succeeded if he would have stopped the Joker. He should have known he would come after Harvey. The best of them. The white knight. Their hero. He should have known that Joker would go after Harvey when he is on his lowest after he lost his girlfriend after he lost half of his face. He should have known and stopped it. Harvey would still be their hero and would, together with Jim, clean up Gotham. Stop corruption, stop crime, stop children from having to live without their parents. Everyone would be happy if he just-  
"Can I use the shower?", their gruff voice brought him back to reality. He didn't manage to stop the Joker, Harvey and Two-face became a villain, crime still exists, parents die and no one is happy.  
"Sure I'll get you a towel ...do you still know where the bathroom is?"  
They nodded and headed in the right direction.  
Harvey/Two-face escaped three weeks ago so he probably hasn't showered since. Bruce sighs this whole situation is absurd. He still went to fetch a towel, and after some thought cream for his scars as well, so they wouldn't ache.

On the way back he, no doubt not coincidental, meets Alfred who doesn't even try to hide his disapproving look.  
"What do you think will you accomplish with this?"  
The young lad just looked away, no answer then. Thus Bruce has at least realized that what he is doing is quite stupid and Alfred now knows that Bruce doesn't have any ulterior motives. Time to talk some sense into him then.  
"Having Two-face here is not only against the law but is certainly unwise out of many other reasons."  
"It's not the first time I broke the law", He knows that Bruce knows that that wasn't the point, but at least his answer told him that the boy was going to be stubborn.  
"How about you call the police and I will and handle Mister Dent?"  
"Just give them a chance."  
"If I remember correctly the Asylum, you regularly bring him to, is for rehabilitation and he keeps escaping. He already gets his chance and keeps throwing it away"  
"And the staff isn't corrupt at all", Bruce looks at him with determination in his eyes. Alfred sighs they could discuss this matter the whole evening and wouldn't come to a conclusion.  
"He is gone till 9 am sharp and if he tries anything I will stop him."  
"Understood", Bruce says quickly and Alfred watches how his boy left the room, trying to hide his slight limp from the wound he received previously this evening, to aid a man who was once his friend but shattered his sacred trust. A man who tried to kill him countless times. By God, he hoped nothing would happen that would hurt his boy even further. If Mr. Dent just as much as lay a finger on his boy he would- let just hope it doesn't come down to it.

Harvey doesn't know why he came here. Two-face hijacked a car and they drove until the fuel ran out by the time the mansion was already the nearest building. They didn't plot anything against Wayne (Bruce) they didn't even flip the Coin.  
It is a wonder that Bruce hasn't called the cops, yet. Or even if he has, that he still let him inside and let him use his shower. Well riding in a police car to Arkham fresh is at least better than riding back not fresh, he hasn't showered since three weeks ago (he wished two).  
Someone knocked on the door, opened it carefully and Bruce put, without looking at him the towel on the sink then walked out again.  
He still doesn't know what Wayne wants. He doesn't seem to want a deal or something like that or Harvey just couldn't imaging him wanting one. He was just too naive and stupid. Well, not completely he was a little bit smarter than he let on. But that still doesn't change the fact that he is too naive, thinking that all criminals can be redeemed or that this city can be completely clean from criminals without controlling crime, becoming a criminal. As Two-face did, he knows that the only way to serve justice is with complete equality the Coin decides, it is fair.  
Two-face comes out of the shower, rubs himself off with the towel Wayne provided, and puts his clothes on again which in retrospect was a bad idea, but he wouldn't ask Wayne for clothes.  
And Bruce didn't help you before? We will see if he called the cops. He still helped us. You're just soft because you know him. You still think I want back to before? We accomplished so much more as Two-face than as a two-faced Attorney. ...I'm the bad one of us two. So you don't believe we do good? I do, but we have to keep things in balance we can't both be good (or bad) or we would tip the scale.

When Two-face/Harvey came back from the shower they look somehow grimmer than before. Clothes. He is an idiot. Well, he doesn't have anything with two different colours in the middle anyway so they probably wouldn't wear it, still, he could have thought about him not wanting to wear days old clothes after a shower. But that wasn't why he looked grimmer (mostly at least). Maybe he remembered something bad or expected cops.  
Two-face/Harvey move to sit on the other couch. None of the three knows what to do. They sit like this for a whole minute. In silence.  
Bruce uses the time to desperately trying and failing to find a topic that wasn't offending or weird or brought up potential bad memories or was obvious like his 'It's cold'-comment. Or would that help because they could laugh about it? Why should they laugh about though? He wasn't Brucie at the moment so he couldn't use that to start a conversation, Batman would be trying to bring Two-face back to Arkham, Businessman Wayne wouldn't be sitting in his living room with a wanted criminal without being kidnapped and Bruce is an awkward mess. Great. Why didn't they already left anyway?  
"Does it hurt?", he asks remembering something.  
"What.", Two-face/Harvey seems to be annoyed already, great.  
"The... erm...scars"  
"Mm", this one syllable sounded way angrier than it should be possible like a warning or rather threat.  
"I...uh have this...scar-cream...I don't know if it works or anything I just thought that you maybe...", he doesn't sound frightened exactly, but still far from comfortable which was a good cover considering, he just wished that he would choose his cover on purpose.  
He still reaches in his pocket and gives Harvey the cream-dose who looks like it could be poison or something wonderful which from them is probably true. That is why they started to carefully study his face to see any indication to which one is true. Sadly the 'If it's true you will look like it's true'-thesis has proven to be unsuccessful many times prior. Thus he tries to look nonthreatening and think up a reason why he could have this and know that it works without saying that his back is a mess. As are his thigh, legs in general, arms, too.  
"Should I apply it?", Bruce's idiotic question came. He doubts that they want him to apply any cream on their scarred skin and to apply it himself wasn't Two-face/Harvey's main problem either. Well, at least he would know that it isn't poisonous with skin contact.  
"Okay", That was unexpected. Maybe the applying actually was a problem because they don't know where the eye- and nose-regions, because of the numbness and therefore where he can apply it and where not. The skin is probably numb, too. Or that question sounded too innocuous for them to still suspect any foul play.  
Either way, he starts to carefully apply the cream. At first, it was awkward, but after some time, he was engrossed in the task to partially forget Two-face was even still here. This was ironic considering that he was literary on his face(-side) the whole time.  
When Bruce finished their silence somehow wasn't as awkward as the prior ones.  
"Do you want to go or sleep for some hours, or?", Alfred said just till 9 am. Seven hours still seemed a lot, for Bruce at least they were.  
"You think it's a good idea to sleep here?", he sounded doubtful. Which he probably should be.  
"You look tired and- crap" Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP  
"What?" Just once he wanted to be nice and help them and let them go, so maybe being nice was helping them, it probably didn't but still, but no the one time he decided that was a good idea to help this way, okay not one time but still, was the first where police came and he didn't need it, ignoring the times they shot at him, instead of coming years too late.  
"Jim wanted to come over."  
"You still meet?", they were still unaware.  
"Yeah", from the tone of his voice Two-face/Harvey slowly realize that something was wrong.  
"When does he want to come?", their tone was completely neutral and someone still conveyed a ton of emotions.  
"2 am"  
"That early?!"  
"Late. He has evening-shift and I often come home late and...", he changes the meeting day under a wrong pretense so that Batman wouldn't go home lately regularly at one day, which no one would notice-  
All three stare at the clock it's 2:03. Crap. They all jump from their seats and Two-face/Harvey immediately run to the door.  
"What the-", he hears Jim's voice exclaim as they bump into one another. "Are you oka- Two-face?!"  
Bruce let himself fall onto a sofa again, that was going to be a long night.  
"What did you do to Mr. Wayne?", Jim asked furiously. Two-face/Harvey stumbles backwards hands in the air.  
"Nothing! This was his idea!", they say stumbling even further backwards. Jim comes into view with a gun pulled from his holster holding it in both hands. No other visible other weapons, safety off, won't shot unless provoked, weak points: legs, belly after distraction, both hands occupied therefore it is harder to catch things can be used as a distraction.  
Bruce straightens his back to look over to Jim "Yeah... kind of".  
"What?", Distraction provided, less focus on the fight than dialog. Jim looks as confused as Bruce felt the whole evening or night. Bruce is quiet.  
"Why is a well know criminal in your living room?"  
"They were cold?"  
"And?"  
"I'm stupid?"  
"Okay, to clarify Two-face a criminal, you definitely know, rang your doorbell, said that they were cold and you let them in.", he lowers his gun, not an immediate threat anymore. Jim sounds tired.  
"Not exactly", Jim looks relieved, "He didn't ring but stand outside the manor and I thought it would be cold.", Jim looks not relieved anymore.  
"And why was the front door open if you let him in?", the front door was ope-  
"Alfred." Harvey/Two-face tries to use the confusion to leave undetected.  
"And Alfred didn't tell you this was a bad idea?" They move further to the wall.  
"He did" They slowly move towards the door, Jim is far enough in the room for success.  
"And you didn't think he was right" They take a vase. Crap.  
"Harvey", Jim looked at Harvey/Two-face. They are too far to strike without Jim having enough time to defend himself.  
They still dash towards Jim. Bruce leaps towards them. Jim tries to shield his face, reflex. Two-face tries to shatter the vase on Jim's arms milliseconds after Bruce pushed Jim out of the way. The vase landed on Bruce's back. Some scratches, almost no blood. Confusion on Two-face/Harvey's side, no imminent danger. Do not stand up quickly, both are at high risk of figuring out Batman's identity. Bruce slowly rises to not press Jim too long to the ground.  
"Well, that went not well", still no aggressive reaction from Two-face/Harvey. Bruce showed a fast reaction time, he has to counter that out soon with stupidity. Is there even a not stupid or awkward way how he can react right now?  
"Yeah", the other three agree. Okay somehow they don't want to fight now this can change any second. Plan.  
"Movie night", Bruce blurts out and before someone could ask what the hell he was doing, he doesn't know, he walks over to the DVD-box, thank god he wore a black pullover so they wouldn't see bloodstains, and starts searching, as fast as possible, for something that wouldn't bring back bad memories to anyone or bring them back to reality; no romance, no film with cops, no fire, no Gotham, no villain...  
He puts in the DVD and sits down, probably out of confusion the others follow Jim at his left and Harvey/Two-face at his right.  
The intro of the first Pokemon-film starts. He skipped the lab scene for Harvey and puts the volume that high that they couldn't talk to each other. Less room for escalation. At first, nobody paid attention but after when one of them tries to stand up he always stops then with his hand on their chest, they start to watch the movie. Actually, he heard from all three quite encouragement towards the trainers, both cried when Ash 'died' and smiled when Mewtwo leaves to find peace together with the clones and realized:'I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.'. And were silent as the credits roll.  
While the copyright pages came Harvey takes the remote and opens Netflix and starts a new film they watched it. After the film Jim choose another, they watch it. And somehow they could forget just for this moment in this place outside time and space who they were and what they were doing before. What they wanted to do before. They just sat next to each other and laughed or cried at the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter out of Harvey's point of view, too. So if you would like to read it it's in the Together-series-works-series... And dunno I will probably write more chapters (or at least have a lot of ideas for them). Like I said feedback is welcome.


End file.
